


calloused hands

by wowie_jpg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowie_jpg/pseuds/wowie_jpg
Summary: Techno had a reason to live.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. A reason to live

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, I'll take constructive criticism and suggestions for future reference, just keep it respectful. Thank you!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still has so much left for him.

Technoblade spent his whole life training.

As a child, he wanted to be strong like the man who took him in. So he swung a wooden sword everyday, even when it would splinter his hands. And he would pick fights just for the thrill, and would chase down wild animals that came wandering onto their property.

And some days he'd punch the walls out of frustration because he didn't show improvement, he'd hit until it hurt to lift a finger, until he was bleeding and bruised.

Just before he could cry, he would stop.

Because he admired Philza and wanted nothing more than to be like him.

But also because of the voices.

They never stopped talking, they were loud and demanding, mocking him for every little thing he did wrong.

So when someone like Tommy, who hadn't been alive even half as long as he had came marching into his life, he was mad. Someone like Tommy, who had just begun learning how to use a sword, someone like Tommy who didn't have even half as much life experience as he did.

A naive child who didn't know violence thought he would be the one to kill Technoblade.

But he couldn't blame him, the kid grew up on fairy tales and rainbows. Told he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

Still though, it didn't make him any less annoying. It didn't make him any less ignorant.

And he didn't think it was fair.

When Tommy joined the family, it was always Tommy this, Tommy that. Be nice to your brother but he never said that when Wilbur was around.

Wilbur, right, he left a while ago to and live with his lover, Sally. He was just a musician who played his music in town to make a living and fell for a pretty young girl who lived ways away near the waters.

When they were young they'd always argue and never apologize. They'd go without speaking for days until they were forced to spill their guts.

They'd lock the doors on one another and yell about stupid things, but every night he still braided his hair, even if they weren't talking.

Wilbur liked music, he liked to sing and play guitar and Techno liked to listen sometimes. Especially when he played a silly song to mock him, even if it irritated him a little.

His slim hands and calloused fingers were used to strum the strings of guitar.

While Technoblade's hands were calloused from his fingers to his palm, made to be strong and unbreaking when he swung his sword in a fight.

And Tommy's were still soft, still growing, still learning.

Wilbur would've liked Tommy.

An empty canvas to be painted upon.

And secretly Technoblade was fond of the both of them. And he secretly prayed every night that they'd never change.

That they'd never have to kill a man.

That they'd never be like him.

Because he was nothing like Phil, despite how he idolized him.

Because Phil was honest and kind, warm-hearted and caring to those around him and even offered his enemies mercy and Techno was not like that.

He was cold-hearted and brutal. Ruthless with all his hatred in his heart, he could never offer mercy to anyone.

No one.

So listen to his silent pleads.

And his silent apologies.

Eyes shut tightly as the anvil comes down.

Heavy on his head, it feels like it's fallen off and with all the blood pooling around him he's sure he's dead but all the eyes that stare said otherwise.

It hurts.

It hurts like hell.

It hurts like never before.

It hurts more than the splinters more than a broken nose or arm, it hurts so much, but his heart hurts more.

Seeing his little brother staring, damp cheeks stained from tears. Eyes red and swollen as he clung to his father who couldn't bare to look.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt.

He still had so much to say, so much to do.

He hadn't gotten to meet his niece he read about in Wil's letter yet. He hadn't gotten to bake the cake he promised he would with Sally. He hadn't gotten hear Wil's new song or teach Tommy how to grow potatoes properly. He hadn't told his father about his dream yet or how thankful he was to have met him. And he still hadn't apologized for all those times he had hurt them.

And it hurt so much.

His body felt like it was boiling.

He didn't know this feeling.

But it hurt.

And this wasn't just bloodlust or anger or sadness.

It was so much more than that.

It was fear and frustration, hope that he was losing because he could hear Tommy's sobs.

And that was scary.

Because he didn't want him to cry.

He didn't want him to be hurt or afraid.

He wanted to reach out and hold him, ruffle his hair and tell him everything was okay.

Technoblade still had so much left to live for.

He still hadn't told them why yet.

Why his hands were so calloused.

His calloused hands to protect what he loved, just like the father he had idolized so much. That was his dream, to be strong enough to keep them safe.

Because he didn't say it out loud but he loved his family.

And for first time, the voices were quiet. Completely silent, no ringing his ears or obnoxious laughter for once in his life. He could hear his own ragged breath, clinging to life.

He tried, parting his lips, eyes searching for his brothers. Those blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. With all he had left he tried to speak.

And with those final words, he fell into a world of nothing.


	2. His last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy didn't want him to die.

If only Techno could've seen what they had seen that day.

A man who was feared by an entire country brought to his knees, helpless as he had awaited the execution.

The anvil dropped and everything felt like it had froze. They blood splattering and pooling down onto the wooden planks beneath him. Staining his white cotton shirt and soaking into his black trousers. How the toes of his boots dugged into the planks to keep himself still.

And his long pink hair that always made him seem softer than he was, stained as red as his eyes that would glare at anyone in his way.

Phil told him a story once.

When Techno had snapped at him and stormed out one night, so Tommy broke down in tears because he hadn't meant to make him mad. Phil told him the story of why Techno kept his hair long.

And Tommy grew to love those long pink locks because of it.

Because he finally felt like he understood.

But now before him, he couldn't believe this.

Technoblade never dies.

And he didn't know why he was crying, he didn't know why his eyes stung with tears that felt like they were burning his skin. He didn't know why.

And his breath hitched when his big brother whom he loved so much began to look up at him.

Lips parted.

Lips that had a scar over them from the time he fell down the stairs with Tommy to protect his little head.

And slowly, words tumbled out.

"I--" His voice was rough and broken as he heaved in a breath, "-love you."

Tommy cried for weeks after that.


	3. To the one we lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final goodbye.

They took him to where he could see the ocean.

Wilbur came, brought Sally and his son with him too.

It was the first time Wil met Tommy but that didn't stop him from hugging the boy.

Introducing his wife and son.

A beautiful young woman with shoupder length red hair that reminded him of Techno's eyes. In her arms a child with ginger hair, a little boy who stuck his tongue out at him only to be scolded by the woman.

He felt comfortable to laugh for the first time in a very long time.

When they all saw on the green grass near his grave, Wilbur playing all of his the pink haired man's favorite songs. Even the silly ones that use to annoy him.

And Sally brought the only cake he would ever eat.

And they talked about everything he had missed since he had been gone.

Like how Wil and Sally's son, Fundy, had just started school and was still struggling to spell his own name. Or how Tommy had made a friend named Tubbo, promising to bring him along next time.

Or how Phil met a boy named Ranboo who lived just outside town.

And before they all left that evening, Tommy whispered under his breath.

"We love you too."


End file.
